FIELD OF THE INVENTION
With reference to the field of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled "Surgery" and, more particularly, relates to an improvement in a disposable infusion delivery system that provides a constant delivery rate to a patient.